Rider, King of Conquerer
by FalconMage
Summary: Slash story between Rider, Iskandar from Fate/Zero with an anthro tiger. M/M with loads of adult rating things in it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rider, Iskandar or any of the characters stated or used in this story. Note that this is a pure M/M story that involves rider with an anthropomorphic character. So, if it's something that you don't like, don't go trolling about cause I don't need that right now with my hectic life. So, begone!

* * *

Rider, King of Conquerer

* * *

The warmth of the sun scorched the earth and as much as one would enjoy the heat of summer, it was far too hot for any outdoor activities. However, that did not deter the fun and frolic of a few happy goers at the beach. This was their time of the season and to waste it all away was unacceptable. For some, indoors were much more preferred.

Pages of a book were flipped and each portrayed information and pictures of absolute interest for a man that has experienced many battles as of late. Iskandar, or preferably to be known as Rider in his classes of servants for the holy grail, laid on his side and kept his interest in that particular book. The man was huge and far bigger than any normal human being and with that said, Iskandar proved himself worthy of a warrior physically. Being a granted as a human from a magical entity by the Holy Grail, Iskandar was summoned from another realm to participate in a battle for the Holy Grail war.

Now wasn't the time for battle. Instead, the gigantic man spent most of his time reading and analyzing tactical wars from various regions and centuries to gain better knowledge of how the world works now. Iskandar sighed and reeled himself up, stretching his sore muscles from being in one place for too long. A big yawn came after some time and the red bearded man scratched upon his barreled chest.

"Boy… sometimes, you're such a pain…" He muttered under his breath.

Waver, his master, was just a mage with less potential compared to a highly trained magician. The mage was young, just coming up to age but he was determined to fight in the war of the Holy Grail. After stealing an artifact from his superior at school, Iskandar was summoned to act as a servant to him and now, he left the man on his own under his humble abode. Unfortunately for Iskandar, he wanted to roam about and break free.

He needed to explore. He needed to know more about this world's surroundings. He just needed to get out there and not be bored at home. There was practically nothing to do here but read and be inspired to perform better in the next upcoming fight but the large burly man couldn't take this any longer. As much as he wanted to rebel against Waver, he was still a servant to him. In the end, Iskandar pinched the bridge of his nose and twitched an eyebrow. "This is just getting boring."

He thought of training but with the room giving limited amount of space, it hardly spelled training. Then again, there wasn't much training needed. With a body that big and trained to development a large amount of muscle, men would die for such studly looks. Whenever he flexed his 'admirable' shirt stretched and practically threatened to break at its seams but magically enough, it stayed intact. Since he was home alone without Waver, Iskandar took the liberty of going shirtless and only had his pants on.

Sighing once again, he closed the book and easily reached over to get another.

"'Tactical war strategy', that sounds like a good title for a good book." Iskandar sat upright and leaned backwards to the bed, getting into a comfortable position to enjoy his much needed moment to pass the time and waited for Waver.

An hour later, the book was halfway through done. Each page managed to intrigue his interest even more and since he was a warrior from the past that was magically summoned here to be a servant, the book gave a modern input compared to the ancient way of conquering a country. He nodded in approval and kept rubbing against his red beard, acknowledging the fact that the book had displayed on. The man absentmindedly scratched against his chest and slowly down to his admirable abs, enjoying the self-petting that his hand was doing.

Another hour passed and the clock on the wall showed that it was evening; still no sign of Waver. Iskandar closed the book and slouched against the bed and closed his eyes, boredom slowly seeped into his subconsciousness. _This is getting way boring than I had anticipated. I need to get out of here and enjoy life to the fullest!_

That was his motto. To explore the world and enjoy everything to the fullest: food, sex, sleep and war. But now, he was trapped in a room with practically nothing else to do. Despite his longing for adventure, a sudden stir under his loins made the man blinked. A bulge was beginning to form between his legs and within seconds, it strained against his pants. Iskandar laughed heartedly at such display and rubbed against it, giving a small rumble of approval.

Ahh… sex… that was one of the greatest things he had experienced throughout his past life and he wasn't ashamed of showing it. From where he came from, intercourse was something that many longed for but for Iskandar, being as a king from the past, he had no problem getting one; be it a male or female. Unfortunately, that pleasure had not followed him here in this place. All he had now was an erection waiting to be released from its prison and that was what he needed. His large hands slipped under the garment and began fondling, his large balls cupped between fingers.

"Mmm… has been long…" Iskandar rumbled in pleasure. While the other hand was busy, the other rubbed against his mighty chest and felt against such muscles that he loved so much. Many adored each crevice and valley of muscle that traveled through his body and the simple touch of his fingers gave a surge of excitement to his senses. The more he touched, the harder it was to keep both hands away from whatever areas that made him crave for more. His cock grew bigger and harder underneath but it was still kept in its confines.

Grinning over for such virility, the man stretched his body upright and felt the strain, moaning softly at such display of lust. Without further ado, Iskandar whipped his cock out and it slapped against his chiseled abs, letting off a loud smack before dripping pre from the head. It was literally dripping and oozing juices that made many men jealous; not to mention the size of it as well. It was logical for a man of his stature to benefit from such size of manhood and he wasn't afraid to show it. This meat has pleasured many men and women alike and their screams of joy and want for more pushed him to be a feral fuck machine.

The more they begged, the more he will give but gone are the days of such livelihood. Now, he has to be contented with just his own hands. He wished for something more than that but… there isn't any one else to look over to. Fingers gingerly coiled around it and the heat made it throb and pulse at the same time, encouraging another level of excitement. His hands went down to pull the foreskin off and the lovely cock head revealed itself, glimmering with droplets of pre at the tip. Eventually, he finally established a slow and rhythmic stroke, making him moan and shake under such ministration.

His deep graveled voice broke through and growled, giving voice to his deprived sex. Iskandar watched in fascination as the foreskin pulled back and up, pumping pre from its balls. "It's such a shame to bring this all to waste. Then again, no one's here to even enjoy what I have to offer."

Soon enough, his strokes quickened and moan after moans reverberated through the room. His voice was loud enough for the neighbours to hear but he never did care. His rambunctious behaviour was what he was known for and he didn't care if they complained. Heck, he would be more than happy if they knew what he was doing and joined in the fun. Cock leaked copiously and hard as rock, slapping against his large hands and occasionally on his muscled body; who wouldn't want to have a piece of that! Iskandar hissed as the head was played with, smearing pre all over and bathing it with such natural substance. The head was just as sensitive as his nipples were and it left him no choice but to play with both.

He pinched, rolled and tug against his nubs, earning an unruly growl; body trashed slightly against the bed. His large and tanned body was drenched in his own sweat and the room was literally smacked with such aroma. Musk lingered the air and mixed with his strong pheromones, his master would come back home to a room filled with sexual scent. Waver's going to blow a gasket when he comes back home but there was no way in hell he would stop, not till he's satisfied with at least one or two release.

The man inhaled and relished in the scent that was made out of him, a smile evident on his face; he was enjoying this more than he had expected it to be. A sharp gasp later, he was nearly pushed to the edge. Faster and faster he went, hands slowly becoming a blur and pre spurted occasionally, wetting the base thoroughly. Every time he felt the urge to cum arises, he would stop and pant with bated breath, giving an orgasm denial but not for extreme pleasure. Whenever he did that, Iskandar would watch tentatively with chest heaved up and down, watched at how pumped up he was and at such length of a man. A finger dipped at the head and gently scooped up a stand of pre, bringing to his mouth and lapping at it.

"Mm… Sweet and tangy." He smiled and suckled on that finger.

Eventually, he got tired of playing and edging over and from the looks of things, Waver might be home at any minute now. The sun had begun to descend beyond the horizon but he had yet to finish up. Cursing for playing too long with himself, the man quickly finished up. However, a thought struck his mind and he stopped midway Gazing downwards to his hardened manhood, Iskandar laughed aloud and made his decision.

"Why not!"

Slouching lower, he managed to reveal a tight hole that he had rarely used during his time. Bringing two fingers over to mouth, his tongue lapped and suckle on it to coat saliva all over, slicking it up with natural lube. As soon as he was done, both slickened fingers nudged at his pink rosebud and slowly pushed inwards, giving off a grunt of displeasure. He knew that it was going to be slightly painful but he lodged in deeper and deeper, trying to reach the spot that made him moan even louder. Nudging a few more, it reached its destination. Iskandar rolled his eyes and slammed his head back, panting heavily with tongue lolling out.

He finally reached the spot and it was well worth the slight pain. Slowly, the large and burly man fingered himself and with such lewd act, he wanted to just be caught showing it. Pumping harder over at his shaft, the urge to cum quickly approached. Soon… very much soon… his pent up desire would be released… the thought of his juices flying upwards gave him a second boost and he roared.

He came; hard. Pumps after pumps had resulted in an obscene amount of cum and being drenched in it was just satisfying. It splattered over his face and chest, painting himself with white liquid, relishing in the joy of orgasm. At one point of that orgasm, a shot flew upwards and went overboard, smearing the bed sheets with his seed.

"Argh! Fuck!" He cursed continuously as he rode that orgasm out. The final spurt came and the rest drizzled down to the base, leaking any remnants that might have escaped the tip. Fingers relentlessly milked away, wanting to leave his balls empty but it seemed not to work. Iskandar pulled himself off and watched with satisfaction: his chest spread with a coat of cum and the rest leaked from his powerful abs, leaving a trail down to the ground.

In the end, he shook his head and laughed. "The boy isn't going to like what I've done to his room."

A finger snapped. "Yep, Waver isn't going to be too happy with what you've done here. He's gonna kick you out."

Iskandar wiped his forehead and looked at the window, to catch a tiger standing there with arms crossed. "Well, hey there." He waved, undeterred by the fact that he was caught cumming and dressed improper for the public.

"You're kinda loud. I could hear you from miles away." The furry tiger chuckled, still lingering about at the naked man.

Iskandar sat back up and licked his fingers, lapping at the excess cum that covered it, enjoying the taste of his own bodily fluid. "Sorry about that. Was just horny."

"You're human, no?" The tiger questioned.

"Guess you could say so."

"But you look so much like a lion."

The man stifled a guffaw and struck his chest. "Hah! I am a lion! They don't call me the ferocious king for nothing!"

The tiger blinked, confused with his words. "O…kay…" Despite his words, the feline kept staring at that piece of man meat that continued to stay hard. He practically watched this man came and showered himself with his own seed and yet, he hasn't gone limp yet. This could be interesting.

Soon enough, Iskandar eyed at the tiger and pointed right at him. "I know what you want. Don't act coy. What's your name."

"Speedy but that's of no importance, is it?" He licked his lips. "You do know that Waver is gonna come home at any moment, right?"

Iskandar shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter to me. If he caught us fucking, the worse he could do to me is kick me out and spend the night in the grass."

Speedy nimbly climbed through the window and entered the room with no trouble at all, taking the human's invitation in. He scrutinized his surroundings and the first thought that came to mind was how musky the room smelt like. The sweat and male musk came from the man himself and the scent aroused the feline as quick as he came to the room. His own shaft tightened along his jeans, growling in annoyance.

Speedy didn't come up to height and muscle like Iskandar but he wasn't threatened one bit. The tiger was fairly built for his size, slightly bigger than the average tiger surrounding the area but nonetheless, one that should not be looked down upon. His shirt was taken off and thrown to the side, followed by the pants, and he displayed himself for the human to admire.

"Oh nice!" Iskandar boomed aloud. "Come, why don't ya' give this cock a good licking?" He pointed over to his still messy pole.

Speedy scoffed at the man's cockiness but obliged further, going down on all fours and began lapping thoroughly at each spot. As a feline, it comes naturally that a rough and sensational tongue would ensue when the shaft was engulfed. Hot and sticky; that was the feline's first thought but he pushed it off, only concentrating at performing his level best. Holding it steady around the base, head tilted to the side and slurped at it with eagerness. For Iskandar, his wish had finally come true for the day. With a wide grin, flashing a full set of teeth, the man tried to push the feline lower and lower, forcing the tiger to take more of his hot meat. Speedy fought back at first as he pushed himself away but his opponent was far stronger than he was. Strength amounting to nearly ten strong men, the feline gave up and engulfed the meat whole, managed not to gag and feel queasy.

Considering how things were going, Iskandar didn't hesitate to face fuck the poor feline. His large human hands guided the anthro tiger's head as it bobbed up and down, suckling like a cub and he enjoyed that the most. With sand papery tongue as such, added with how hot and moist that mouth was, the large man had to control his lust before cumming off too soon. Then again, he was pent up. Albeit his first orgasm, the second may not be able to quell his desires.

Once more, he was bath thoroughly with sweat but that was far from what he was going to be drenched in soon. His breathing was now heavy, muscles began to tense and stretch; evident showing at how puffed out his chest was. Ball sac slowly retracted and pumped at that mouth quicker, acting as a device for orgasm.

"This might be a big one. You ready for it, pussycat?" Iskandar exclaimed.

Speedy's muffled cries were ignored as he tried to pull off but it was to no avail. A loud and powerful bellow broke through the room once more and the large burly human gave voice to his second pleasure of the day. Hot and powerful spurts shot off to his throat and practically choked and gag at it, unable to swallow any more. Fortunately enough, Iskandar's grasp loosen through the ordeal and he pulled off, watching as two more ropes landed on his massive chest. Another fresh coat poured on the man's body, mixing with his previous shots.

Speedy gasped and breathed heavily, cum and saliva dripping from the corners of his maw, wiping it off with the back of paw. "Fuck." Cursing aloud at such rough treatment. He was never treated like this before but when he looked back at him, the feline felt a sense of desire to continue on. This man, Iskandar, was truly something to behold of. Even after two sessions of orgasm, he has yet to lose an erection. Instead, it continued to pulse and if he didn't know any better, he was raring to go again.

True enough, Iskandar held on to the tiger and carried him up, guiding his tail hole to the tip of that shaft. "Up the kitty goes."

"H-Hey! Impossible! You just came!" He protested and struggled to break free.

"Nothing is impossible for the king."

Right about now, Speedy was afraid; truly afraid at how this would end it. Most probably with a sore ass after and he wasn't fond of such displeasure. However, it didn't matter as of now. He was locked in place and with arms the size of a tree trunk, there was no escaping, no matter how much he fought back. Iskandar roared with gleeful laughter at how frightful the man was. "Never done this before?"

Speedy hissed harshly. "Rarely."

"All the more for me!" And so it goes. The tiger was plunged deeply with a few inches inside and the sensation was already burning from within. Every few seconds felt like torture but as time passes, followed by the thickness that filled him, pleasure had seeped in and Speedy stopped squirming. The base finally hit and he groaned away. At least ten or more great inches were deeply embedded inside of him and the girth showed no mercy as to how large this man truly was. He felt full and with that cock wedged inside, there was ultimately no chance of escape.

Iskandar was finally satisfied with the tiger's submission and started lifting him up and down, using him as a toy to fuck and that was proven with how tight and intense that hole was. Just as he was lifted up, with a few inches leaving, the next second was pressured with a hump. The large human male was relentless and despite starting off slowly with a content rhythm, he was beginning to bore with it. Instead, he grab hold of the tiger's legs and spread him wide open, his back facing him but utterly knowing how much he wanted it.

Up and down he went as Speedy rode it off. It was much harder to move about with having a large body behind and all he could do was hold on and pray that this ride would end soon enough. His own cock started jumping and synchronized itself with each thrust, slapping against his body and his ball sac swung violently. The man rode in harder, far intense and each time his shaft disappeared inside, the tiger clenched and tried to milk him out. Copious amount of pre painted deeply and acted pretty much as a natural lube. With the amount of pre that he produced, he was about to explode any time soon.

Speedy cried and screamed for his life, barely able to keep himself conscious as his tail hole was utterly abused to the point that it hurts. However, Iskandar heard his cries and slowed down momentarily, panting deeply to his neck. "You… alright… down there." He panted.

"Go slow dammit! Fuck you're huge!" Speedy pleaded.

"But you like how much pleasure this is giving you." He inhaled deeply.

It was true. In fact, so much so that each thrust nearly gave him a hands-off orgasm. Every fleeting moment felt like his body was being used for just this pleasure alone but the feline wanted to gain control; he wanted to cum just the same. His paw grasp against his shaft but a quick slap from the back made him stagger.

"Kitties like you shouldn't touch that thing. If you're going to cum, might as well be on my hands. I'd love to see how much you could shoot." Iskandar moans once more and pushed himself forth, forcing more and more in the feline but that was about to end.

Hugging the feline as tight as he could, his thrusts turned frenzied, the feeling of release creeping up and pushing to the edge. This time, both started cursing aloud and never once letting go.

"One more!"

"Ahh!"

"That's it!"

"Shit!"

And he was on cloud nine. Iskandar practically fell into oblivion as his third and final orgasm took over and he couldn't hold back. Rivers of sweet cum shot right through and coated every nook and cranny, filled the tiger up till he was full while forcing a few strands of seed to seep out. Even after through two powerful shots, his third was just as mighty. Speedy was worried if too much was just too much because the man kept coming and showed no signs of stopping, or slowing down. After what he's gone through, he would be glad once this was all over.

Finally, his prayer was answered. Iskandar exhaled and his cock had stopped cumming. However, Speedy felt a sudden urge to join in the merry wagon and the sheer sign of male orgasm shot through his senses. His prostrate was thoroughly abused and that human meat has yet to dislodge. Looking down below at his own erection, Iskandar took the liberty of stroking his maleness. Unlike the usual slow and steady, a fast and rapid pump broke through and it won't be long before he would end this all with a powerful blast. True enough, showers of his own sticky bodily fluid landed upon his body and covered most of his white underbelly; his fur was thoroughly soaked

_Holy hell! _Speedy's mind echoed and his eyes were shut tight to enjoy the overflow of juices. At least the ordeal was over. Being coated with seed inside and out was something that he rarely did and somehow, it was rather enjoyable. Once in a while, perhaps but he still wanted to retain his dominant side. Submission like this was not his style but for this large male, he could give some leeway for once.

Iskandar lifted the tiger up and popped that cock off, an obscene amount of cum spilled from that tail hole and the man felt it. Placing him off to the floor, he watched at how messy and cummy everything was. His cock gleamed with sheer amount of seed that he swore that that was equivalent to about a month's worth of orgasm. Peering at the wallowing anthro male, he, too, was left breathless with rivulets streaming down from his body. By now, the room was utterly covered with male sex, both combined.

Waver would be pissed when he finds out about this.

Iskandar scoffed and chuckled in between. "You're a good fuck."

"Shut up." Speedy snapped. "I better get going. This time, I'll let this slide."

The human leaned to the bed and stretched lazily, showing off his absolute massive body for him. "Come back any time, _pussycat._" With an emphasis at the end.

"Hmph!" The tiger quickly dressed and ignored the mess that would ruin his clothes.

A sudden slam from outside made them jump. "Rider!"

It was his master!

"Quick! Out!" Iskandar pointed.

Luckily for Speedy, he was through with his clothes and jumped out with ease, feeling slightly uncomfortable with seed coating inside of him. That was soon to be cleaned and by the second, he was off, leaving the human alone to be in his room. The same couldn't be said for Iskandar though. He has yet to grab on to any clothing and he stared at the mess that covered the very ground. Puddles of white goo spread across the room and there was little to no time to get it off. All he could do was shake his head and reached over to claim a blanket, covering his shaft that was starting to go limp.

He tried to reach over for his pants but the door rattled open and Waver peaked in. "Rider?"

"Yo'!"

Waver blinked for a minute as he tried to take in the scent and the way his room looked. The boy walked in suspiciously and stared at the man. "Are you naked?"

Iskandar flashed a set of teeth and rubbed the back of his head. "Kinda."

"Wh-What do you mean 'kinda'! You are naked!" And he pointed at the white mess that painted the floor. "And what is that! It better not be what I think it is!"

"What if I said it is what you think it is?"

Waver blushed heavily but got angry at the same time. "Idiot! I'm not cleaning that up! Go clean it yourself and do something about this smell!" He stormed out of the room. "I can't believe I got such a stupid servant! I wondered of the rest of the masters were like this. I bet Lancer or Archer or Caster or Berserker ain't like you."

And he was left alone. Chuckling silently to himself, Iskandar scooped some cum off his body and licked it clean. "I don't understand why he doesn't like it. It's one of the best parts of being a male."

Review, critic and everything that you can think of, except flames. Though, flames would be nice once in a while. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
